


Date night

by kessilover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessilover/pseuds/kessilover
Summary: It's Merlin and Morgana's first night out since the birth of their daughter and Merlin can't stop calling the babysitter: Gwaine. A Short mergana AU.
Relationships: Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Date night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Leave a review if you did.

"Put it down!" Morgana hissed, taking her eyes away from the menu that was between her hands.

Merlin stopped, his fingertips hovering over the phone's touchscreen. "I'm just going to see how they're doing."

His wife leaned further, minimizing the distance between her and her husband. She kept her voice down. "This is the fifth time that you've phoned Gwaine in…." she trailed off, checking her watch. "…ten minutes. I'm sure if something's come up, he'd have called us."

Merlin seemed reluctant but she was right and he really couldn't argue with her. So, he just growled, placed his phone down, and picked the menu once again.

Morgana's attention was back on her own.

Not ten seconds later, she looked up, "Did you choose-"

She found him with the phone pressed into his ear.

Merlin waited for someone to respond. His lips twitched as he offered her a small apologetic smile. "Just this one time, I swear."

"Give it to me!" Outreaching her hand, Morgana rolled her eyes.

"Please!"

"Merlin," She warned, he didn't listen.

"Why isn't he answering?" The man asked himself, it seemed that Gwaine didn't pick up.

When he was redirected to the voicemail, Merlin ended the call and decided to dial again. But Morgana was quick and she tried to snatch the cellphone from between his hands. However, he had quick reflexes and he tightened his hold before she was able to steal the device away.

So now, they were both gripping the phone, each one at their end of the table.

Morgana pulled, "Let it ago."

"No," Merlin shook his head and pulled too.

"Merlin."

"Morgana."

"Merlin."

"Morgana."

They continued that way for a few moments until she realized that this tactic was getting her no way. They were both determined and she knew that her husband could be a bit too much sometimes. Now, it was one of those times.

She opted for another method.

"You will stop calling Gwaine, Merlin or-"

"Or what?" He challenged.

"…there will be no sex for you tonight."

He gasped, "You wouldn't."

At the look of complete horror on his face, Morgana couldn't stop herself from smiling. Victory at last. "Are you brave enough to take such a risk?"

Clearly he wasn't, because his grip loosened significantly, allowing her to take the phone from between his hands.

Pouting, Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not fair. You promised."

Morgana sighed and put the cellphone in her purse. "Do you honestly think that this is not hard for me too? This our first night out since Jessi was born and who do we leave her with?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Gwaine. I mean, I trust him, I really do but…"

If she were, to be honest with herself, this entire situation wasn't easy for her. She hated that she was here at a fancy restaurant where her baby girl wasn't with her. But she was trying to hide that from Merlin especially since it was her idea to go out that night. Yet, the moment, she had pressed a kiss to her three-months-year-old daughter and left. She knew that she had made a mistake and with Merlin being all edgy and worried, it really didn't help. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes.

"Morgana, are you all right?" he asked her. "Would you like me to facetime Gwaine?"

"No," she wiped away the tears away. "Can we go home?"

A grin played on his lips, "Thank god, I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
